darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pay-to-play fishing spots
Members have many more fishing spots than free players, in addition to the free-to-play fishing spots. Net/Bait fishing spots *Catherby beach: This is considered one of the best places to fish in Runescape, because of the near fishing shop, bank and wide variety of fishing options. This spot is often favoured by skillers because of the above reasons and no aggressive NPC's. *Entrana: Entrana is about as far from a bank as Karamja, and is not particularly useful. *Feldip Hills: The closest bank is in Oo'glog, but it requires As a First Resort... started, and there are aggressive enemies all over the area. *Barbarian Outpost: The nearby bank chest at the Barbarian Assault mini game makes this a strong choice for Net/Bait spots. *Fishing Platform: The closest bank is in East Ardougne. It requires Sea Slug started. Lure/Bait fishing spots ]] *Shilo Village: Requires Shilo Village. This is the most popular place to fly fish, because it is the closest to a bank and there is a fishing shop right in town. The downside is that the fishing spots, although close to a bank, are far apart from each other. *Between Seers' Village & Sinclair Mansion: This spot is fairly close to a bank. *Entrana: As with the Net/Bait spot here, Entrana is not a convenient location because it is far from a bank. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Located in the south-western corner of the stronghold near Brimstail's cave and the Terrorbird pen, this area is close to a bank. *East Ardougne: Just north of town is a peaceful knoll in the shade of a willow tree with two fishing spots. There is a bank located just across the river. It is a short walk if you have an agility of 33 and can use the log shortcut. *Observatory: Not too far North of Castle Wars, this spot is far enough from a bank to be less than optimal. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. The only bank that's remotely near here requires passing through a number of traps that can easily heavily damage you, and it isn't even very close. As such, fishing here is inadvisable. *River west of Fishing guild: This spot is not near a bank but there is a wandering merchant, Rasolo, just north of the area who will buy your fish. This experience is FASTER than Shilo Village but you can not bank your fish and the gold from the fish that is sold cancels out the cost of feathers. This is the recommended area to Fly Fish if you are looking for experience. *Water Ravine Dungeon: The cave found during the Spirits of the Elid quest contains fishing spots near the three spirits. Completion of most of the quest is required, as well as the Ancestral key and Robes of Elidinis. There is no nearby bank. *Fisher Realm: Requires Holy Grail. There is no bank nearby. *Living Rock Caverns: Can be found in the dwarf mines under Falador. Dangerous because of the strong rock monsters there. Only bank is a lift that acts as a deposit box. Cage/Harpoon fishing spots *Catherby beach. Close to a bank, range, and also a fishing shop, this area is the most popular place for lower-level players and skillers to catch lobsters or swordfish. *Fishing Guild: The Fishing Guild has many Cage/Harpoon spots and is very close to a bank and a range, and there are spawns of a harpoon and a lobster cage nearby as well as a fishing shop. It is preferable for fishers with 68 fishing or higher, though some players still prefer to fish in other places such as Catherby. With the help of a Fish pie, Fishing potion, or Admiral pie, the guild can be accessed as low as level 63; however, if a player logs out in the fishing guild without the required level, they will log in outside. Keep this in mind if you plan to use these boosts with an unstable Internet connection. *Jatizso: Accessible after starting The Fremennik Isles, this spot is frequently deserted despite being as close to a bank as Catherby. It is not quite as good as the Fishing Guild, but it is a fine place to cage or harpoon. *Feldip Hills: This used to be inconvenient as the nearest bank was Oo'glog, but with mobilising armies nearby and its bank, this is fairly more convenient. You still have to watch-out for ogresses. *Rellekka: Far from a bank and not in a convenient location. However, if a player equips Fremennik Sea Boots 1 or up, the player will be able to deposit their catches at Peer the Seer, located north of the Fremennik market, making this a fairly good place to fish. Conveniently there is a fire burning at all times in Yrsa's clothing shop if a player wants to cook their catch. Net/Harpoon fishing spots *Catherby beach: A popular spot that's close to a bank; however, big net fishing is not a popular method. *Fishing Guild: The closest spot to a bank, with a fishing shop in the area as well as a spawn of a harpoon and a big net. It is usually recommended because it is close to the bank and there are a lot of fishing spots. *Rellekka: As with the cage/harpoon spots here, this location isn't very useful, although it could be used to catch a shark to recharge an Enchanted lyre. If a player wields Fremennik Sea Boots 1, they will be able to deposit their catches at Peer the Seer, located by the maze room south of the Fremennik market. *Burgh de Rott: Requires In Aid of the Myreque. There is a bank in Burgh de Rott not too far from these spots. This area is notable for its especially high density of Net/Harpoon spots—there are a lot of them very close together, so not a lot of running around is needed to get from one spot to another. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. As with the Net/Bait spots here, this area is too far from a bank to be practical. *Jatizso: Requires The Fremennik Isles. Just like the Cage/Harpoon spots, the Net/Harpoon spots here are very close to a bank and excellent for players who do not like a lot of company when they fish. *Feldip Hills: There are aggressive enemies nearby, but fishing here is not as inconvenient as it used to be. There is a bank at Mobilising Armies which is not to far. *Ape Atoll: Requires Monkey Madness. There is a fishing spot located near the agility course and another on the south-west side of the island. There's no bank on the whole island, and you can only fish when you are in human form, which means the monsters on the island will become aggressive to you if you go near them. Because of this, it is not an effective place to fish, but can be used to restock on food by fishing and cooking the catches. Other members fishing spots .]] These generally are one specific place for one specific type of fishing. *Karamja lake: South of Tai Bwo Wannai, this is the only place to catch Karambwanji, which are needed to catch Karambwan. You can also catch shrimp here. *West of the Sinclair Mansion: There are some Cage spots here where Crayfish can be caught. *Mort Myre and south of Mort Myre: Requires Priest in Peril. Here you can catch Slimy eels and Cave eels with bait and a fishing rod. This method of fishing is very rarely used. *Lumbridge Swamp Caves: You can also bait fish here for Slimy eels and Cave eels, as well as net fish for Frog spawn. This method of fishing is very rarely used. *Meiyerditch Dungeon: Players can fish for raw slimy eels and raw cave eels here. This method of fishing is rarely used. *North-east Karamja: Karambwan fishing. This requires Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, a Karambwan vessel, and Raw karambwanji as bait. Unlike other fishing methods, karambwan require you to use the bait on the vessel before they can be caught, and the bait is not stackable. The closest bank is in Zanaris through the nearby fairy ring, code . *Piscatoris Fishing Colony: Small net fishing for Monkfish as well as harpoon fishing for tuna and swordfish. Requires completion of Swan Song. Monkfish are one of the most profitable fish, and this is the only place to catch them. The nearby banker also runs a general store that stocks harpoons and small nets. The fastest access to this area is the fairy ring code . *Port Khazard: Although not really a fishing spot, this is where you play the Fishing Trawler minigame. It is the only place where manta rays and sea turtles can be caught. There's a deposit box here to store your catches. *Otto's Grotto: Located at Baxtorian Falls just south of the Barbarian Outpost, this is where you can do barbarian fishing with a heavy rod. Feathers, bait, fish offcuts, caviar, and roe can all be used as bait, and you need a barbarian rod, obtained from underneath Otto's bed. Here you can catch leaping trout, leaping salmon, and leaping sturgeon, which can be gutted with a knife to obtain roe and caviar, as well as fish offcuts and a small amount of cooking experience. Although far from a bank, fishing here provides faster experience than any other method once all three types of fish can be caught, and each catch gives a small amount of experience in strength and agility. *Hemenster: The fishing spots here are used during the Fishing Contest and Land of the Goblins quests. *Taverley Dungeon and the Lava Maze: Bait fishing for lava eels with an Oily fishing rod. This is only available after starting Hero's Quest. Since lava eels are so inconvenient to get to and are untradeable, there isn't much reason to come back after the quest and catch more. *Living Rock Caverns: This area is accessed by climbing down a rope located in the northern Dwarven Mines, under Ice Mountain. While here, the player can use a normal fishing rod to catch Cavefish (85) and Rocktail (90). Cavefish are caught using fishing bait and Rocktail are caught using living minerals by mining a defeated living rock monster(level 73 [[mining] required, also possible to buy via trade)]. Category:Fishing